Gears of war: The fight for Halo
by hansg543.t442
Summary: Marcus Fenix and Delta team will face the threat of the Guardians after they arrived at Sera. Not only it will depend on he, but will join forces with the Master Chief to protect everything we know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Welcome.

I was going from Jacinto, I had the bad luck to get out of a recent mission, which was a suicide, that I was recruited for another much worse. Yeah, the the story of life

It was daylight, was on a raven, so the whole trip not keep me asleep. So I get stressed, I had no better to do. My weapons are ready and my ammunition.

My companions were not very talkative winged, indeed, they felt discomfort because of my age. I could not blame them, I have only 16.

But the wait was over in a few kilometers. We come to a city of patent leather. What we understood that this city is rich Imulsion. One type of precious fuel and, as a curious fact, there was a war for control of the ilmusión. Our goal is to ensure the city, but there is an important detail. The Locust were there from the day E, so we have to capture at all costs.

In a blink of an eye. And we arrived the city, look at the soldier

"Is this the city?" I Ask while watching the siege of the city, the height to which we were was impressive.

"Yes, if this" The soldier winged confirm it.

Take my rifle to look more detailed the city. Everything was a mess, Locust everywhere, streets and buildings are destroyed and explosions every second. the same of Halvo Bay is repeated.

"Are you nervous, boy?" He said the other soldier winged mockingly.

I was not offended that comment, it's more, I'm happy about that. That's all nice to have said throughout the journey.

"Me? On the contrary, I'm dying tired, and I'm ready." I said excitedly.

My companions were very pleased to hear that.

"That's the attitude" responded the same that made me the question

"We approached to the base" interrupted the pilot.

Wow, that was fast. I was fast and I peeked back to see the base.

If I could see. It looked that the base was well fortified by soldiers, turrets and mines, in a very old place. Most likely the wars of the pendulum.

When we landed. We all left in a hurry, a soldier told us to go, it was to know about the situation.

They could see that many soldiers were more than worried. This just keeps getting more interesting.

We had managed to reach a meeting type, it publishes to be exact. Everyone was waiting for someone, the leader.

He was right. He saw the colonel came in a hurry, you could see that his armor is of very high rank, you could tell he was bald, i saw he had a patch over his eye, had a feeling that was so many battles had and it showed that he had as around 50 years.

"Attention!" Colonel cry and all got attention. We were silent and attentive. "You know why you're here?"

"For the military transport" I said jokingly and all gave me watching.

I knew what they thought, Oh, that brat, but I did not care what They thought, I was already used to this kind of thinking.

"Very funny," said Colonel sarcastic.

"Thanks," I replied.

Colonel breath and continued calmly.

"As I said the reason why we are all here, it's for this reason. According to our data, in this city there are a lot of ilmusón, which can be done to make the dough slightly missile"

"Sir? Here are a lot of ilmusión" interrupted by a soldier on guard Ónix. I knew by his armor and she is a woman.

"Explain well, Lieutenant Hendricks" asked the colonel.

"We know that this place is rich ilmusión, but too much. My point is that we can do more than one," Hendricks said.

"Exactly, Lieutenant"

Before i can move on. A soldier stepped forward, the soldier had no uniform COG ... any armor. But what I called my attention, was that part of the face had burns on his face, well not the entire face.

"Hey. What's the point?" he asked.

Then the colonel gave us a serious look. We also pay attention to.

"I'm not going to lie. We're in a damn situation, so it will be very obvious, we will not take the city. We'll have to get the most fuel we can on this base"

Just a moment. On this basis there is so much fuel, is that this city has so much ilmusión, it would be very obvious that this base has a lot of fuel.

"So our goal is to protect the base while the fuel is transported. As with many chances do not come back" In that part, i look the other comrades. "But how much i want to protect them, not make it. But their lives are in your hands, if you want to live, have to do what I say. If you do well, perhaps most will tell what happened. Is that clear?" Colonel conclude with a question.

"Yes sir" we all say.

The colonel did not look satisfied with that.

"I can not hear you!" He repeated the colonel, but stronger

"Yes sir!"

"I can not hear you!"

"Yes sir!"

"I can not hear you!"

The latter was alienated me. They win the word to all and shout.

"Don't talk like idiot!" Shout and all lent me.

I do not know if I should have silent or not, but I'm exhausted enough to withstand something.

Colonel stared at me, not as bad, if not, as smiling mockingly. This guy wants to teach me a lesson, chances would be embarrassing in front of my classmates

"Boy. We'll all miss him," said the colonel.

I know what he meant. He says my arrogance will kill me, do not provoke me. So I decided to play the same game.

"Then I'll make sure to kill all the Locust possible, to all remind me" I replied.

Colonel gave me a friendly smile, so I really liked. Now I feel more confident.

But a few moments later change his face serious and gloomy. He turned as he watched us.

"That they are waiting !? Move!" Yell colonel and all the soldiers moved.

I did not move. I was alone, literally. I looked around like an idiot.

"Boy!" Colonel cry and gave me the look. "Come here," I obeyed

Advancing toward him with a look of confusion

"You know where to go?" I wonder

"I just got here. Well, it is very obvious that this stand not knowing what I should do," I replied.

"Quiet boy. I'll tell you what you do"

Colonel stare into his eyes. He only hoped that the task would give me the base is not clean or distribute weapons.

"First of all I want to ask you something. How are you sixteen age and in military service?" I wonder.

The truth. I fought when i was 14. As was previously survivor. I had to fight for my life and the my partners.

I Take a deep breath and started counting.

"Before, i was a survivor" i said to Colonel and he put attention. "I could never live a normal life, well ... these days there is no normal life. But there develop my combat skills, it was pretty good. But one day, The Locust invaded our camp and destroyed. Before things got worse. A team from the COG, rescued us. During the rescue, A soldier watch my combat skills, so He offered me a place in the COG. accept to prevent more people die, because I know the COG, I will something useful here " i finish my explanation.

The colonel looked at me, seemed to respect me. My story apparently convinced him enough.

"Boy ... How good you are reconoce?" I wonder.

"I was looking for supplies when i was 10"

"Well. There are a rookie waiting at the entrance" He notice me and began to explain.

I did not care to go with a rookie. one month to stop being a rookie ago. I still remember the taunts they gave me.

"I want you and the rookie seek a sower in this area"

He gave me a map and i gave a look. They were marked possible locations of the sower. Save the map in my right pocket.

"I want you to locate and destroy"

It was no problem in locating, if not, in and destroy it. Surely improvise something.

"Agree"

Colonel gave me a smile and I him.

"Meet with him and look to the sower ... and good luck" he said with a smile

I saw him smiles the last time.

"I have always lucky," I said and I ran to the door.

He had come to the door. He was looking for the rookie unruffled. One indication of how he found was seeing a helmeted soldier, he did wrong recharge the lancer. I directed him to hurry and ask.

"You are the rookie who will go to recon?" I asked and he put me attention nervously.

"Y-yes. Are you my partner?"

"Yes" Affirm "My name is Hans Gaedke" I introduced me kindly.

He could reassure and looked at me cheerfully.

"My Name Is Benjamin Carmine" He was introduced

I opened my eyes widened and I was excited to hear that. It turns out I'm a very good friend of Clayton Carmine.

"Chanfle! I'm a friend of your brother !, Clay!" Ben said and was surprised.

"You know my brother ?!" H wonder enthusiastically.

"Yes. I was his partner for three months"

Well ... my only three months in military service.

"I can not believe it"

If equally.

Then I remembered my mission and then speak to Ben.

"We'll talk later. You better get moving," I said as I prepared my Lancer

Ben nodded his head and we got out of the entrance to the base and proceeded to search the sower


	2. Chapter 2

Act 1 Chapter 2 seeder

Marcus Phoenix. An expert veteran of the pendulum war, he observe the destruction on the streets of the city .it was quiet, it seemed that the Locust could ambush at any time, so it would not be so easy to be calm. But it was no problem for Marcus, he is always calm and prepared for any situation. Of course he was not alone. with Delta Squad, with the best soldiers and friends to trust.

Marcus and Delta Squad was heading toward the base. the Communications were cut off, so it was impossible to contact Anya to know what safe direction to go.

Dominic Santiago, better known as Dom. he looked with concern at his best friend, Marcus. He was worried, more that rest of his teammates, but he didn't seen worried. He didn't not take a minute more and he started talking to Marcus.

"I do not like this Marcus. These grubs could ambush us at any time" Dom said.

"You're right, we have not seen any since last hour" He added Jace Stratton.

Jace is a great skill Gear. At the age of a child, Jace had lost parents and brother in the day-e and he only one of his family survived. He had joined the COG after being saved by Gears.

"Calm down, as soon we get to the base, we all safe" Marcus said.

"For now, we must be prepared for any Locust receive us with bullets for us," Baird said.

Damon Baird, as genius and Gear is the best. He can repair things with the necessary equipment at his hands . He has great friendship with Agustus Cole, Former player Trashball, which is very strong, is a great Gear. It's someone you should have him around to watch your back.

"Yeah, I don't want to die in this damn place," Cole said.

"Baird, Already you could contact control?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing. There must be 'something' that interferes" Baird said and thought a moment. If communications were jammed, a seeder was most likely. They had sent soldiers and gears to locate the seeders, including a inexperienced rookies.

"Yes, most likely. Delta, we must look to the seeder" he ordered Marcus.

A Moment, Tai Kaliso stood still. His companions were staring looking at him. Tai is the most calm and dangerous than any other Gear. If he does not move, there is good reason to be. Marcus gave him a look and talk to him.

"What's wrong, Tai?" asked Marcus

"A sniper. Third building ahead, seventh floor," Tai said.

Others gave a quick look and saw the sniper, was true, but. The sniper had not fired, only he gave reflexes with the look, but nothing hostile.

" seems he 's not gonna shoot" Dom said, thinking fast and speaking. "It must be one of ours" stated Dom.

"Yes, Let's see," Marcus said and they headed for the building.

There were no enemies close, it was a perfect opportunity to reach that building without getting into trouble. Once arrived, they went inside and up the stairs quickly. Once arriving on the seventh floor. They found two soldiers, one of them was the sniper who gave the signal.

Marcus gave a quick glance Sniper and spoke.

"They are the only ones?" I asked Marcus.

"Yes," said the sniper. "We sent locate and neutralize any Seeder" he explained.

"Just you two?" Dom asked.

"Yeah ... I do not know if it was good idea Of The Colonel mactavish" keep silence for a moment and introduced "Indeed. My name is Hans Gaedke, He 's Benjamin Carmine" Hans said.

"Leave the introductions for another moment" Marcus interjected. "Why the hell are you two up here?" Ask him.

"Look out the window, on your left side," said Hans.

Everyone went left to see what was happening. They noted the presence of the seeder. It was like seeing a cockroach ten times bigger, that thing has a horrible smell, that explain why the communications is cut. Now, the seeder produce Nemacyst, locust use them like living explosive, the best finish them is attacking in a long distance.

The seeder was not alone. He was accompanied by several drones, grenadiers and boomers.

"At least, we find him" Hans said optimistically.

"Yes, but how we kill him?" Cole said.

"It's exactly what I was going to say" Hans said.

"But it's not just that. There are three hostages ones on our side " carmine said and pointed.

Most were surprised to see the prisoners, they were, Alex Brand, Garrus Paduk and Sophia Hendrick. They were kneeling and with hands bound, impossible for them to escape on their own.

"Damn," exclaimed Baird "We have to save them"

"Yes, but how?" jace said.

Marcus made a quick look and thought. They could destroy the collimated holding the building to kill the Seeder, which was not so high, but enough to kill him, but in doing so, they would kill fellow captive.

Then I look at his teammates and then the enemy. He look a Hans for a moment and asked .

"How good are you with the rifle?"

"But not something like 'Wow¡, how presicion have this guy'. But that 'm good, I'm good," replied Hans.

"Listen to me very carefully," said Marcus and began explaining "I want you to stay here and shoot the Grenadier in my sign," Marcus said as he pointed grenadier close to Paduk "Understood?" Marcus term.

"Yes"

Marcus look the rest of Delta and Carmine.

"The others, Let's go down to the streets. Including you, Carmine" ordered Marcus and down the street. Hans looked closely at them as they left. Hans thought a moment and worry.

Chanfle ... What's is the signal?

Marcus and others down the street. Marcus will explain the plan that had in mind, that was not the best idea, but They had to try.

"This is the plan: First we save our comrades , but we will attack all angle. Baird, Cole, Tai and Jace, surround left .Dom, Carmine and I will attack from the right When we are ready, I will give a Hans a signal to kill the grenadier, once he 's dead. we attack, "explained Marcus.

The question came to Baird, quickly. The Seeder, how gonna do to kill it. He do not hesitate to interrupt Marcus to talk to him.

"What about the seeder? For all we know, we don't have any explosives as tear down the building to kill the seeder" Baird and Marcus said.

"Yes, 'we' not have , but the bommers 'have'" stated Marcus "Once we rescue our comrades, we will take down the seeder. Split up" concluded and separated

After separating. Carmine started to be nervous, considering it was the first time fighting in a battle. Before Hans and He reunites with Delta Squad, they not have any encounter with the Locust, if there were, hid to avoid to fight and move forward without any problems. But now, he have to fight to save his comrades and destroy the seeder, and keep his mind all moments , is he fail, will cost his life and his companions.

Dom notice nervousness of Carmine, He do not hesitate to ask for his uncorfomity.

"Are you okay?" Dom asked.

"No ... well ... nothing serious, is that this would be my first battle," said Carmine.

"By?"

"I'm recruit ... and it's my first day"

"Great," I exclaimed Marcus at that.

Marcus thought the next. Carmine was just a rookie, And he didn't know much about Hans, He just knew it was much younger than Carmine, then it could by complicate.

"Do you even know fight, rookie?" asked Marcus

"If ... Hans give me some tips " Carmine answered.

"Then you do not need to explain how to fight" Marcus said.

Carmine could tell he was still nervous.

"Hey, did you say your name is Carmine? Do you have a brother who is Gear?" wonder Dom changing the .

"Yes, the four are good. Are now three Do you know any.?" Carmine said.

"I served with Anthony. He was a good soldier. My respects"

Anthony Carmine. He was a good soldier, he had served in the squadron Delta about a year ago, in an operation to rescue the Alfa and recover the resonator. He unfortunately died by a shot in the head by a sniper while his head while complaining that his gun was jammed.

"Thank you. It's good to know that he died like a hero"

Dom immediately remember the death of Anthony

"Uh ... Yeah, right"

"By the way, Rookie, How good is that friend of yours ?, Is his first day too?" Marcus asked.

"Hans? No. He's ready, we survive six hours without actually having any conflict with the Locust. And,He had already been partner of my older brother, Clay, for his only 3 months of service" explain Carmine.

only just 3 months of service? Marcus exclaimed, thinking

"I just hope he do well" Sigh Marcus.

After reaching the area. They cover, to be hidden and ready for combat. Marcus, Dom and Carmine notice Baird, Cole, Jace and Tai were already in place. They gave a signal that they were ready, Marcus quickly look at Dom and Carmine.

"Get Ready" Said Marcus.

Marcus look the position where Hans was. He took out a flashlight and light was blinking rapidly to draw the attention of Hans.

After a moment. Hans looked intently at Marcus, hoping to know what the signal to attack. He saw that Marcus made an accent head as he looked intently at him.

Hans react quickly with the hope that the signal was, pointed his rifle grenadier. Adjust the look enough to have a clean shot to the head.

"Hasta la vista" he said and pulled the trigger

Quickly. Grenadier fell quickly, the rest of Delta Squad Locust attacked others who had held others companions, and thus beginning the attack.

Paduk, Sofia and Alex. They soon avoid enemy fire and went to where Baird to cover and meet with peers. Upon arrival, Cole gave them a smile.

"I'm glad to see you all," Cole said.

"I did not expect that you were in the city," Sofia said.

"Yeah, me too"

Paduk cast a quick glance, but under after a few shots that almost give.

"Damn !, we need a weapons!" Paduk command.

"Take!" Baird cry while fanning a bag.

Alex quickly took the bag and opened it. There were three lancers in it.

"Good," Alex said with a smile.

She took the lancer and give another two lancers a Sophia and Paduk. When the rest prepare their Lancer, Sofia look at Baird.

"Now what?" Question.

"I just need to kill those boomers, take they boomshot and and crush the seeder with the building" explained Baird.

"Well !, It's time to kill grubs!" Exclaimed Alex and They attacked the Locust.

Paduk and Sofia also attacked the Locust quickly. Everything seemed that the battle was against the Gers, but soon match the battle.

Boomers penetrated later for better range of fire. Cole and Baird took advantage and shot the two Boomers were in sight, once folded down. Jace and Tai, ran to the bodies of the boomers to grab their boomshot.

Just, they had managed to take the grenade launcher on the ground.

"Crush this bug!" Marcus cry.

Jace and Tai fired into the building. Successfully make the building fall.

"Get away!" Cole scream as quickly claimed the place.

The Gears others also argued arranged in the place where the building will fall as they are close enough.

The building fell and crushed the seeder. an amount of dust that seem to have thrown grenades smoke rose everywhere, you could not see. Marcus rose slowly, barely could make out the silhouettes of his colleagues moving.

"You guys are good?" Hans asked through the radio and heard with concern. "Somebody tell me something. Whatever it!"

"Idiot" replied Baird.

There was silence suddenly.

"do not sympathize me" Hans said in an angry tone.

"Hans, is there still Grubs?" Marcus asked.

"I don't think so. Most died in battle and others were crushed, but I'm not sure. I do not see any Locust ... or anything. But anyway I'm going down," explained Hans.

"Okay," Marcus said.

Every time there was more clarity in the air quickly until light is there in its entirety. You could see that all the Locust were dead and the area is safe.

Gears then watched the corpse of the sower was crushed.

Alex exclaimed "That the way to kill a big son of a gun."

"Well ... Now what Marcus?" Dom asked.

Marcus try to use communication by radio, but there was only static.

"Damn !, should be more seeders around here," exclaimed Marcus.

"I think we're out of here, I'm sick of all this," exclaimed Baird.

"Baird's right. We not make last long here," said Dom

Marcus agreed with that idea. Already spend a lot of time, The Gears were exhausted, they had no plenty of ammunition to continue fighting.

"Okay. When Hans is here, we're out of here and back to the base" said Marcus.

"Wait a moment !, You're Marcus Fenix !?"

"Sergeant," interrupted Marcus

Ben was silent for a few moments, He stare at Marcus with a look of astonishment and terror by the look he gave him.

" Sergeant Fenix" Carmine said as he tried to calm down. "I can't not believe i fight with a hero of the Pendulum wars !" said Carmine and paduk move his head on the other side.

Jace looked behind and saw by Hans heading here.

"Wow, that was quick" Jace said shader with speed.

"Let's get out of-" Before Marcus said the order, there was a riot.

When Marcus turned around. He opened his eyes fully to see a giant object resembled a high-tech robot was not human and a looked similar of an angel. It looked that thing to an entry while out on a portal, it showed that a type of radiation coming from the portal.

Gears were surprised to see that. Some were trying to calm down, others were altered and Carmine was scared

"Oh my God! That thing will kill us?" Carmine exclaimed upon seeing that.

"Me lleva el Chanfle, I don't think that is an angel or a god" Hans said ..

"That is the damn thing!" Exclaimed Cole.

"Calm down everyone!" Sophia cry to reassure his colleagues, but the attempt was unsuccessful.

At one point Gears all talking at once without being able to understand them.

"Shut up!" Marcus cry.

"I will not stay deformed like that soldier with the burned face" said Hans heard that when all others were silent. Paduk paid attention to Hans quickly at that. He recognized Hans because he was the one who said to the colonel honest comments.

"What?" Paduk asked with a cold look at Hans.

"Se me chispoteo" Hans said.

In the meantime. Tai one still saw the thing that was in the air and not moving. But an air transport quickly left behind the thing looked. It looked that transportation like a human vehicle, but none belonged to the COG.

"Look up!" Tai notice the other Gears pay atention.

The Gears looked like falling transportation to any part of the city until he was out of sight.

Marcus knew it was a transport that was not of the COG. But it was certain that they had to investigate, because that would give a clue that was going on.


End file.
